


That fic in which Steve McGarret is really drunk

by Nimueh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk Steve McGarrett, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueh/pseuds/Nimueh
Summary: This is just a thing. A little one shot that I thought was cute in my head, so I proceeded to put it into words. This has been in my computer a couple of months but I just didn't bring myself to upload it. I just hope it's no too ooc.AND PLEASE, feel free to point out any grammar mistakes as English is not my first language ^^





	That fic in which Steve McGarret is really drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thing. A little one shot that I thought was cute in my head, so I proceeded to put it into words. This has been in my computer a couple of months but I just didn't bring myself to upload it. I just hope it's no too ooc. 
> 
> AND PLEASE, feel free to point out any grammar mistakes as English is not my first language ^^

Kono's birthday party went well. If Steve getting hammered as hell and Danny having to take him home qualified as ‘well’. They celebrated at a local pub, one of Kono's favourites. Adam was there, Chin was there, Kamekona was there, the whole gang was there at the pub having drinks and enjoying a nice Hawaiian evening. That is, until Steve decided to drink way more than he should on a bet because heaven forbids Steve McGarrett declines an offer to prove himself. 

''Okay, that's enough babe'' called Danny, taking the Longboard from Steve's hands.

Steve frowned and looked at Danny in disbelief ''What? Nnnno" he shook his head no, the words feeling thick on his tongue ''I'm not finished'' 

''Yes, you are'' Danny took Steve by the arm and stood up, Steve's arm was just hanging from where Danny took it, not even making the effort to stand up ''Come on, I'm taking you home'' 

Steve's only response was a moan so childish it made Danny smile ''You're just a big baby, y'know? A big SEAL killing baby with- Why do I bother? You're not even listening to me!''

Steve's eyes were closed at this point and Danny sighed, smile still on, passing Steve's arm over his shoulder and making him stand. 

Kono gave them a look. 

''Get home safe'' shouted Kono as they left the pub, the laugh still audible from the door. 

***********************************************************************************************

Danny's car was pretty close to the pub, just a few steps away, though the weight of Steve on Danny's wasn't making it very easy to walk on a straight line.

''I'm fffine, Danny'' Steve said ''I really am'' 

''Yeah, you look ready to run a marathon''

''I could'' he frowned once again.

''Yeah, I know'' Danny replied quickly as he watched Steve take that as a dare ‘’No need to prove it though’’

As soon as Danny got Steve in the car he fell asleep, mouth hanging open and head resting on Danny's shoulder as he made sure the seat belt was fasten. 

"Now you're gonna drool all over me" Danny said to a non-responsive Steve "This is great. Fantastic night"

Steve moaned and leaned into the touch. This fucker. 

Steve’s body twitched as Danny started the engine and curled up into a more comfortable position. 

***********************************************************************************************

After four songs and some traffic lights, they arrived at Steve's place.

“Wake up princess, we’re home” Danny said as he parked his car at Steve’s house front lawn. Steve moaned again, for the ninth time in thirty minutes. 

“Do I really have to take you out of the car?” yet another moan was Steve only response ‘’If I fuck up my back because of this you’re giving me a week off”

“Hmm”

“I’ll take that as a yes” Danny put his arm around Steve’s chest and helped him out of the car. He had to search Steve’s pockets for the house keys and take him upstairs. Steve’s body was all over him, stumbling in the way to his bedroom and falling on the bed so rapidly Danny almost fell on top of him.

‘’Okay, let’s get you undressed, babe’’

Steve grinned, eyes still closed.

‘’You’re so basic” Danny smiled.

‘’I like that’’ Steve said, as he dragged himself into a sitting position.

“What, me calling you basic?’’ Danny raised his eyebrows “You’re touched in the head babe”

“No, not that” he shook his head and felt instantly dizzy, he closed his eyes before opening them again to look at Danny “ _That_ ”

‘’Huh?’’ Danny was working on Steve’s shoelaces and found it difficult to keep up with the conversation with his partner being all mysterious and he having had a few beers himself.

‘’When you call me babe” he said as it was nothing “I like it” he added.

Danny looked up and met Steve’s eyes, focused and dark, not even blinking. 

‘’You’re drunk” he tried to laugh it out “Big time” and choking on the words.

“No, I’m n- Okay, yes” he admitted “I’m drunk. Big time” and raised an eyebrow at Danny who looked like he was about to be put down “But I do like it, y’know?’’

“O...kay” he shook the confusion away and kept on undressing his friend. 

Shoes were out of the way. Cargo pants were easy to take off. However, putting sweatpants on a drunk navy SEAL was a much more difficult thing to do. T-shirt was gone a couple of seconds later. For some reason, Steve didn’t seem uncomfortable at all. But then again, being shirtless in front of other people was a totally normal Steve McGarret thing. Not that Danny is complaining.

When Danny tried to get a new one from the drawer Steve’s hand, strong and tight around his wrist, wouldn’t let him. Danny looked up, his face just a few inches away from Steve’s, who kept staring at him, though his eyes seemed less focused now. There was this glow on them, this glassy look alcohol provided. He was on the verge of grinning and his cheeks were all red. This was just not fair.

“What now?” asked Danny. Kind of daring, kind of scared to death.

What seemed like an eternity passed before Steve leaned in and brushed Danny’s lips with his, the shortest and softest kiss. Steve tasted like beer and sea salt, which was a weirdly nice combination, and pulled apart a second later. Danny froze, eyes open wide and parted lips. 

Steve smiled with his whole face and fell back on the bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep instantly.

And that right there was the first time in years Daniel Williams was left speechless. Rachel would be amazed, she might even congratulate Steve on that.


End file.
